Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 004
Pretty Bad Boy II is the fourth episode of Yugioh! 7 Treasures. Allie's match with Xavier continues and, though she is initially backed into a corner, she forces him to summon his most powerful monster, Infernity Doom Dragon Summary The Duel Allison and Xavier continue their Solid Vision Action duel and Xavier summons Infernity Destroyer through the effects of "Infernity Necromancer." Gayla comments that Xavier seems to have the duel won, but Allie wastes no time to activate Black Horn of Heaven. The Black Horn is summoned and Allie plays a ominous melody to negate Infernity Necromancer's effect and destroy it. Xavier comments that he'd love to hear Allison play a song for him, but he'd have to decline this time. Xavier activates Infernity Barrier, which generates a clear dome barrier around Infernity Necromancer that protects it from Allie's sound waves. Angry, Allie crushes the Black Horn of Heaven in her hand as it is negated and destroyed. Xavier taunts Allie in her ire and continues his turn. Xavier has Infernity Beast attack Allison, and Allison stares at the creature unhindered. The beast lunges at Allie but Allie has the monster bite down on her Duel Disk, which will not be hurt by the Solid Vision. Allison's Life Points drop to 1900 and she must now face Infernity Destroyer. At the sight of it, Allie sprints and runs into the castle. Teasing that Allie must be scared, Xavier chases after her as his monster attacks directly. Infernity Destroyer launches fire balls at Allie but cannot officially reach her as she displays incredible acrobatics, surprising the audience, who did not know Allie could move like that. Seemingly trapped in a corridor, Allie reveals her Trap Card, Call of the Haunted, which will bring back her Black Luster Soldier in Attack Position. Xavier states that's a tough monster to knock down a second time, but he's certain he can do it. Allie begins her turn, and Allie points out that she wanted to be in the tight corridor so Xavier cannot run away so easily. However, Xavier fulfills his promise to destroy Gaia as he activates Infernity Break, banishing Infernity Archfiend from his Graveyard to destroy Black Luster Soldier for the second time. The card takes some time to take effect and a blast of lightning rains down and destroy Gaia, cutting through a part of the castle. Allison jumps back, extremely irritated. TJ does not think Allie can get out of this situation so easily considering the difference in Life Points and monsters on the field. When Xavier begins to speak, Allison jumps out of a castle window, alarming everyone. Descending, Allison reveals that while she was in the castle, she fond one of her Equip Spells: Fulfillment of the Contract, which she uses to revive Black Luster Soldier for the third time. Black Luster Soldier materializaes and he captures his summoner. Gayla comments on the recklessness of such a stunt. Xavier looks on and watches as Allie uses her monster effect to bring Ember Moth to the field. Allie states that Black Luster Soldier won't be alone for this next battle. She activates Ritual Steed in her hand, which she equips to Black Luster Soldier, allowing it to change the Battle Position of a monster on the field once per turn. Allison has Infernity Necromancer forced into Attack Position. Xavier takes only halve the battle damage, but his Infernity Necromancer is destroyed by Allison's most trusted warrior. Xavier jumps out of the castle and lands via tumble roll, but he jumps back into actions, surprising the audience. To her audience, Allie explains that Necromacer was the best monster Xavier had on the field, able to revive any of its fallen comrades so long as Xavier has no cards in his hand. Though she is certain Xavier has plenty of strong tactics for this match, she has at least shut down this one. Xavier is unfazed by Allie's small advance in this match, as he believes that being part of a relationship means exposing everything to another person, and he intends to show Allison everything. However, Xavier emits a powerful aura of strength, which he is certain Allie can also sense. A rain of light restores Allie's Life Points. She then sets one card to end her turn. Xavier draws Infernity Beeter and subsequently summons it to have an empty hand. He thinks about Allie's facedown and believes that either way, Black Luster Soldier must be defeated. Xavier Synchro Summons his strongest monster, Infernity Doom Dragon. Harrison admits that Xavier is one of the academy's best duelists. He doubted that Allie stood a chance, but admits that she fought hard and has earned his respect as a duelist. Xavier reveals his monster's effect, which sends a stream of black and purple energy to destroy Black Luster Soldier; but Allison uses "Ritual Steed's" effect to destroy "Black Luster Soldier" itself then Special Summon it in Defense Position, rendering Infernity Doom's effect wasted. Xavier still has his hound destroy the horse. Xavier ends his turn, and Allie states down her opponent. Alison draws and privately loses all confidence in her abilities, as she does not compare to duelists such as Xavier. She thinks about the time she almost challenged Harrison Crawford, which would have certainly lead to her defeat. Allie thinks to herself that she needs a reality check when it comes to how she duels. Allie then looks at her hand, which now contains a Quick-Play Spell Card. As the black flames around Allie disappear, Allie jumps from her tree and proceeds to summon Valkyrian Knight, whose attack could destroy Infernity Beast, but Allie has it attack Infernity Doom Dragon instead. TJ finds the move foolish, but Xavier calls Allie a smart girl. Allie takes 1100 points of damage but it allows her to banish Valkyrian Knight and Beginning Knight Captain to give Black Luster Soldier its third encore. Gayla says that it's the fourth time Allie has played this monster. She says it's getting old but Gaia Knight is simply a warrior that will not back down. Xavier admits that card is just too much sometimes. Allie explains she and her Black Luster Soldier are one and the same, warriors who will not back down, always rising until the end. Allie then activates the card she says her siblings got her for Christmas last year: Mythical Blade Joyeuse, whose effect increases Black Luster Soldier's ATK by 500 then allowing it to inflict piercing damage and double the Battle Damage. The audience is shocked as Allie can win this duel. TJ shouts that if Allie has her soldier attack Infernity Beast, then she'd inflict 3800 LP. Xavier admits to himself that he was messing with Allie at first, really just wanting to duel her, having sensed her strength but the idea of going out with her and wanting to; there was some truth to it. "Oh, well," he thinks. However, Allison hesitates to make the command. She ponders what is stopping her and why she cannot attack. Allison says that she can win this duel. A voice echoes in Allie's head to destroy the dragon. Allie sees a vision of a large diamond and she grits her teeth, as she decides to orders her soldier to attack and destroy "Infernity Doom Dragon," inflicting only 1000 as damage. Xavier is thrusted back and crashes onto the ground, left with 1500 Life Points. Allie ends her turn and thus gives Xavier a chance to turn the duel into his favor. Even though she says these words, Allie does not understand her own actions. As the crowd murmurs, Xavier doubts Allie would want to lose the duel, but knowing her personality, there must be another thing going on. Xavier believes Allie should have won the duel and begins to forfeit, but Allie tells him they'd done all this and came to this conclusion. She states she doesn't care about winning, but defeating her opponent's most powerful card, even if only once. The bad boy gives a smile as he places his hand on his Deck in order to draw a card. He activates ZERO-MAX, whose effect destroys Infernity Beast and revives Infernity Doom Dragon in Attack Position. The effect of Infernity Doom destroys Black Luster Soldier and deals Allie 3500 as damage, giving Xavier the win. Aftermath Gayla announces Xavier as the winner as Solid Vision Field Spell is dismantled. Everyone is excited about the match despite its odd outcome. Harrison is visibly disturbed as he knows who the real winner of this match was. TJ is infuriated, and begins shouting at Allie as to how she essentially forfeited the match. Allison ignores TJ's fury and Xavier walks up to Allison, asking what the real problem is, whys he did not take victory when she had the chance. Allison says she does not know, but she knows that she did not have the resolve to win, to play whatever is necessary for victory. Xavier does not understand that when Allison had played all she needed even though she did have a lucky draw. However, she could say the same for him. Allie, regardless, tells Xavier is was a fine match. She then leaves saying she had to pick up her brothers from school Xavier grabs onto Allie's hand and reminds her of their agreement. When Allie tries to tug away, Xavier makes an announcement to the entire school. Allison is mortified and Xavier explains that he and Allie agreed to a duel on the condition that if he won, she would be his girlfriend. The entire audience gushes with murmur while TJ becomes incensed. Allie begins to fervently deny, but Xavier pulls her close and deeply kisses her. Unable to maintain her facade, Allison violently slaps Xavier, so loudly that it echoes across the stadium. Featured Duel: Allison Kingsbury vs. Xavier McAdams *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Allison has 4000 Life Points, two cards in her hand, no monsters, and two Set cards. Xavier has 4000 Life Points, no cards in his hand, controls "Infernity Necromancer," (0/2000) in Defense Position as well as "Infernity Beast" (1600/900) and "Infernity Destroyer" (2300/1600) in Attack Position, and three Set Spell/Traps. Turn 4: Xavier Xavier has just Special Summoned "Infernity Destroyer" from his Graveyard in Attack Position due to the effect of "Infernity Necromancer". Allie activates "Black Horn of Heaven" to negate "Necromancer’s" effect and destroy it, but Xavier activates "Infernity Barrier" to negate the "Black Horn of Heaven" as he has no cards in his hand and an "Infernity" monster on the field. Before the Battle Phase can begin, Allison activates "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Black Luster Soldier" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Xavier switches "Infernity Beast" toDdefense Position. Turn 5: Allie Xavier activates "Infernity Break", banishing "Infernity Archfiend" from his Graveyard to destroy "Black Luster Soldier." Allie finds one of her Spell Cards: "Fulfillment of the Contract," paying 800 LP (Allison 4000 > 3200) to revive "Black Luster Soldier" in Attack Position. "Black Luster Soldier" attacks and destroys "Infernity Necromancer." Allie sets one card. Turn 6: Xavier Xavier Normal Summons "Infernity Beetle" (1200/0). Xavier activates "Infernity Beetle's" effect to Tribute itself to Special Summon two more copies of "Infernity Beetle" from his Deck in Attack Position. Xavier tunes one copy of "Infernity Beetle" (Level 2) with "Infernity Avenger" (Level 6) to Synchro Summon "Infernity Doom Dragon" in Attack Position (Level 8) (3000/2400). Xavier activates "Doom Dragon’s" effect to destroy "Black Luster Soldier" and inflict damage equal to half its ATK at the cost of attacking this turn (Allison 3200 > 1700). Xavier switches "Infernity Beast" to Attack Position. "Infernity Beast" attacks directly. Allison activates "Defense Draw" to reduce the damage to 0 and draw one card. "Beetle" attacks directly (Allison 1700 > 500). Xavier tunes "Infernity Beetle" with "Beast" to Synchro Summon "Scarred Warrior" in Attack Position (2100/1000). Xavier and Allison find one of their Spell Cards. Xavier sets the Spell Card he finds. Turn 7: Allie Allie Normal Summons "Valkyrian Knight" (1900/1200). "Valkyrian Knight" attacks "Scarred Warrior" who destroys it (Allison 500 > 300). Allie activates "Valkyrian Knight’s" effect to banish itself and "Beginning Knight" from her Graveyard to Special Summon "Black Luster Solider" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Allie equips "Black Luster Soldier" with "Enchanted Blade Tizona" to increase "Black Luster Soldier's" ATK by 500 (3800 > 4300) and allow it to inflict double battle damage. "Black Luster Soldier" attacks and destroys "Infernity Doom Dragon" (Xavier 4000 > 1400). Turn 8: Xavier Xavier sets one monster. He set Spell Card, "ZERO-MAX," which destroys destroys all other monsters he controls then reviving "Infernity Doom Dragon" in Attack Position though he cannot conduct his Battle Phase this turn. Xavier activates "Doom Dragon’s" effect to destroy "Black Luster Soldier" and inflict damage equal to half its ATK (Allie 100 > 0). Xavier wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Allie's Duels Category:Xavier's Duels